Alan Blumenfeld
Alan Blumenfeld played Shawn Sullivan in the season three Grey's Anatomy episode What I Am. Career Filmography *''We Had This Band'' (????) *''Pinsky'' (2017) *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (2017) *''Ward of the State'' (2016) *''Ophelia (short)'' (2016) *''Out with a Bang (short)'' (2016) *''Deep Toad'' (2015) *''How to Be a Hitman'' (2014) *''The Interview'' (2014) *''Hot Guys with Guns'' (2013) *''In the Breakroom (short)'' (2012) *''Oliver's Ghost'' (2011) *''Transit Authority (short)'' (2010) *''Confession'' (2010) *''Anderson's Cross'' (2010) *''Righteous Kill'' (2008) *''Pathology'' (2008) *''Box One Forty-Seven (short)'' (2007) *''While the Children Sleep'' (2007) *''Jane Doe: Ties That Bind'' (2007) *''Pandemic'' (2007) *''The Elder Son'' (2006) *''The TV Set'' (2006) *''Curt's Brain (short)'' (2006) *''Callback'' (2005) *''In Her Shoes'' (2005) *''Nobody Knows Anything!'' (2003) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Deep Toad'' (2003) *''The Ring'' (2002) *''Heartbreakers'' (2001) *''2gether'' (2000) *''After Romeo'' (1999) *''Jackie's Back!'' (1999) *''Dinner and Driving'' (1997) *''Breast Men'' (1997) *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) *''The Barefoot Executive'' (1995) *''Dillinger and Capone'' (1995) *''Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning'' (1995) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) *''Holy Matrimony'' (1994) *''Dragonstrike (short)'' (1993) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Telltale Talk Show Host'' (1993) *''Dying to Love You'' (1993) *''Blackbelt'' (1992) *''In the Arms of a Killer'' (1992) *''Problem Child 2'' (1991) *''Payoff'' (1991) *''She'll Take Romance'' (1990) *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' (1990) *''Instant Karma'' (1990) *''Worth Winning'' (1989) *''The Preppie Murder'' (1989) *''Night Life'' (1989) *''K-9'' (1989) *''Out Cold'' (1989) *''Shakedown on the Sunset Strip'' (1988) *''Frank Nitti: The Enforcer'' (1988) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''Tin Men'' (1987) *''Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI'' (1986) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''WarGames'' (1983) Television *''Trial & Error: Mystery Now'' (2017) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016) *''Bosch'' (2016) *''Murder in the First'' (2014-2015) *''Shameless'' (2015) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Arrested Development'' (2013) *''Life@Large (mini-series)'' (2012-2013) *''Parenthood'' (2013) *''Touch'' (2012) *''Zeke and Luther'' (2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003-2010) *''Cold Case'' (2010) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Heroes'' (2007-2008) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2008) *''Mad Men'' (2008) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2007) *''Smith'' (2006-2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2002-2006) *''JAG'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2001-2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2002) *''Philly'' (2001-2002) *''Special Unit 2'' (2002) *''The Agency'' (2002) *''Felicity'' (2001) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2001) *''Becker'' (2001) *''That's Life'' (2001) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (2000) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2000) *''Any Day Now'' (1999) *''Pacific Blue'' (1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998) *''ER'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1997-1998) *''NYPD Blue'' (1997) *''Murder One'' (1997) *''Martin'' (1997) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1997) *''Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer (mini-series)'' (1997) *''Dave's World'' (1997) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1996) *''Murphy Brown'' (1996) *''Life with Roger'' (1996) *''Champs'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1996) *''Hudson Street'' (1996) *''Bless This House'' (1995) *''Step by Step'' (1995) *''Charlie Grace'' (1995) *''The Boys Are Back'' (1994) *''The Commish'' (1994) *''Law & Order'' (1994) *''Monty'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1993) *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (1991-1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1987-1993) *''Flying Blind'' (1993) *''Empty Nest'' (1993) *''The Heights'' (1992) *''Julie'' (1992) *''Room for Two'' (1992) *''Life Goes On'' (1990-1992) *''Equal Justice'' (1990-1991) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1991) *''The New Adam-12'' (1990) *''A Family for Joe'' (1990) *''The Golden Girls'' (1986-1990) *''The Marshall Chronicles'' (1990) *''Free Spirit'' (1989) *''Roseanne'' (1989) *''Matlock'' (1987-1989) *''The Munsters Today'' (1989) *''Dear John'' (1989) *''It's Garry Shandling's Show.'' (1988) *''Day by Day'' (1988) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1988) *''Just in Time'' (1988) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1988) *''Family Ties'' (1984-1987) *''Valerie'' (1987) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1986-1987) *''My Sister Sam'' (1987) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1986) *''Easy Street'' (1986) *''The Facts of Life'' (1986) *''Comedy Factory'' (1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) *''Fame'' (1986) *''Hunter'' (1985) *''Growing Pains'' (1985) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1983-1985) *''Brothers'' (1985) *''I Had Three Wives'' (1985) *''Sara'' (1985) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1985) *''It's Your Move'' (1984) *''Cheers'' (1984) *''The Duck Factory'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1983-1984) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1983) External Links * * Category:Actors